silver_eyed_angelfandomcom-20200214-history
Roxanne
and the duality of their being.]] Roxanne, of Love and Hate was one of the 3 abyssal ones resurrected by the Retrieval Squad to fight in the Re-establishment. Her Y.I.D. is Toxoplasma Gondii and she is a Heart class being. Her Love manifests in a twisted way, with her interpreting love to be physical attraction and no emotional attachment, enabling her to love targets simply for their abilities and hate them once she possesses the ability herself. Like in the original claymore, she awakened and was eaten by Cassandra. However, unlike the original manga, Roxanne survived, using yoki to become the embodiment of her own parasitic technique, passing through Cassandra's gut, into her blood, and lodging herself into Cassandra's brain. Since they shared the same core of yoki (priscilla's yoki) Roxanne and Cassandra were able to symbolically share Cassandra's body where Cassandra was in control over the body most of the time and Roxanne provided extra seasoning and her own yoki to Cassandra through their shared core of yoki, giving Cassandra an awakened form mixed between her original one and Roxanne's metallic one. She was able to communicate with Cassandra with a direct mental image, projecting herself in Cassandra's mind making Cassandra alone able to see and hear her. Horrified at what had happened, Cassandra tried to bury herself at the forgotten quarry quarry but didn't go all the way through with it. Hating Roxanne for what she did, Cassandra and Roxanne would constantly bicker and insult each other for the 500 years they lived in Alvenheim. Roxanne and Cassandra have a unique relationship with each other unseen anywhere else. Roxanne, in parasite form (a protozoan), entered Cassandra's brain and began to do what it always had done with previous victims of her technique, Love and Hate, synchronize with and copy the host's yoki. However, due to their shared core (Priscilla), this synchronization resulted in a melding of Roxanne and Cassandra to form a new being created from the combination of Roxanne and Cassandra which used the shell of Cassandra's human form as its human form. The melding permanently merged their bodies together and bonded their souls together through their bonds to Priscilla's yoki. This bond allowed Roxanne/Cassandra to season twice as fast as a normal awakened due to the fact that Roxanne and Cassandra's souls/yoki were both simultaneously seasoning. However, upon first sight, this double seasoning is unnoticeable as Roxanne is in sync with Cassandra's aura and thus has taken on Cassandra's aura, allowing for their yoki's to merge, making it appear Cassandra/Roxanne season at a regular pace. The Cassandra/Roxanne being, while having a body and soul created from the merging of Cassandra and Roxanne, has two minds, Cassandra's mind which originally inhabited the body and Roxanne's mind, introduced from her parasitic invasion. Normally, Cassandra is in control over her own body. However, Roxanne can exert control over the body for short periods of time and take full control when Cassandra (the mind) is weakened by hunger. Roxanne's mind, when in control of Cassandra's body, manifests itself on the body's Cassandra appearance through yoki (shaping the body to be how Roxanne remembers herself) by creating a beauty mark underneath the eye and in some cases, allowing her body to accept a coating of blood-lipstick that Roxanne applies to "her" face. Cassandra tried to kill herself when she found that Roxanne had become a part of her, refusing to believe that she had to share her body with and had become the person she hated the most. However, they both lessened hostilities towards each other down to a strong dislike with a dependency on the other and agreed for the first time to follow Grace, though for different reasons. Upon meeting Grace, Roxanne was fascinated and wanted Cassandra to use her love and hate on Grace, to which Cassandra agreed when Roxanne promised to leave her alone, curious as to what Grace's ability was. Roxanne manifested herself briefly to fluster Faith to get information on Grace, causing her to question who Grace was to her. Roxanne later panicked when Artemis nearly killed Cassandra and harassed Cassandra constantly in Nexus, refusing to help her save Faith wanting her to die to eliminate competition for Grace's affection. Upon seeing a statue of Priscilla in Nexus, Cassandra was overcome with a crimson red attack combined with nausea from her connection to Priscilla and fell over. While she delusional struggled, Roxanne mocked her weakness and what she had done while gloating over what would happen if the statue, which had become animated in her delusion, caught her. Cassandra overcame both Roxanne and Priscilla's attempts of control, 'tangibly' defeating them with an abyssal pulse. What happened between them was very similar to a claymore semi-awakening (explained below). It was later revealed that Cassandra survived because Roxanne's parasite was territorial and killed off the crimson fungi to protect Cassandra, its host. Roxanne is much like her original person in the manga, sadistic, psychopathic/sociopathic, and manipulative. She notably is an extremely envious person, likely how her love and hate was created (she was jealous and admired those stronger than her and wanted to be the best). She hates Cassandra since Cassandra was gifted with the power to become a number 1 claymore without any training, yet was too shy to show her abilities and never wanted them while Roxanne had to tediously work her way up. Likely, this is one of the main reasons she terrorizes Cassandra, she detests her strength and wants her to experience how it feels to be weak. Like Cassandra, she hates to think that she is anything like her counterpart, fervently denying it through constant insults. She has hinted, perhaps subconsciously, that in addition to wanting to be the best, she does want to have love from others, more than just the fleeting attractions and relationships her ability creates, although this may be a result of her powerful Soul Link to Cassandra, who interprets love in this way rather than a purely carnal relationship. When Roxanne manifests, Cassandra's face gains dark tears down her cheeks and Roxanne's beauty mark under her right eye. Roxanne seasons separately from Cassandra but since they share the same yoki, they season at a rate double that of a normal awakened. Their common core allows for the two to share a body and have two separate minds (which usually never happens in yoki imbued beings because 2 or more wills per body will eventually lead to 1 will for stability, be it by destroying the other wills or by merging multiple wills). In Cassandra's awakened form, Roxanne's parasite is isolated into one of Cassadra's 3 heads. Roxanne's love and hate ability allows her to copy the unique shape/ability of anything that has a yoki aura and engrave it into herself to gain that ability, using a Soul Link between her and her target to close in and through the link, copy an ability, breaking the link afterwards with hate. This ability takes time to use for more complex abilities and requires that she be close to them the entire time, thus the Love part. She deeply researches each of her targets, and becomes sexually attracted to them, enabling her to form a physical connection with most of her victims. Typically she uses love as a way to get close to the target while they don't suspect any ill intentions so that she can copy their auras. She is capable of hiding her presence and aura entirely from any being she is copying from. As she copies the auras, her body shapeshifts temporarily somewhat to become closer to that of the target as a side effect. When the copying is complete, she must kill off the host before she can find another to copy. Roxanne currently has: *Blade of Evil *Beautiful Blade *Sensory Control Most, if not all these abilities are shared with Cassandra now although she doesn't realize it as these abilities are engraved into Roxanne/Cassandra's soul and yoki, allowing either of the two mindsets to use the ability. However, usage of these abilities is heavily dependent on the mind in charge of the body and Roxanne is generally the only mind which knows how to properly use the techniques and abilities. However, some general abilities can also be used by Cassandra, although the appearance of the ability looks different depending on the mind using the ability (Roxanne's quarter-awakened blood looked like a tendril of armored plates (like her awakened form) coming out of her shoulder while Cassandra's blood took on the shape of a flexible blood-lance when using the same ability (that Roxanne had copied earlier for them both)). While the usage of most of Roxanne's abilities lies beyond Cassandra's control, Cassandra still remains dominant since they both season at the exact same rate individually. Their combined nature can be particularly useful in combat, where Roxanne, usually suppressed, can save Cassandra from lethal injuries like a stopped heart and use abilities simultaneously with Cassandra, a difficult feat for almost any being as most are limited to using only one single ability at a time due to the mind being able to focus on only one thing. When in control of the body, Roxanne is capable of using the full extent of her ability, often combining multiple skills together. With Cassandra's power, typically limited skills, like her Blades of evil, the projectiles she used to only be able to launch a single time, are now capable of being regenerated infinitely. After semi-awakening in Nexus, Cassandra and Roxanne now share a more intimate connection through the common core of yoki, allowing them to share memories if they so chose (like how Roxanne accessed Cassandra's memories to find her last name and Cassandra was able to see no 35's last moments through Roxanne's memories of the event) and techniques and abilities. They are now closer to Gloria and Official in relationship in that they have the same body and soul/yoki (the shared core, evidenced by the combined awakened form rather than two awakened forms interposed over each other) since they first combined but gained the addition of partially merged minds where they can access each other's memories and think to each other to communicate rather than Cassandra talking and Roxanne picking it up through Cassandra's ears. This semi-awakening also created a greater fight for control over the body, forcing the two to either work out their differences to a degree or kill each other and see which mind survived. Their merging of mind and soul also came with a greater connection to Priscilla, giving them over a thousand years more seasoning than they should have had (or this could have (more likely) been through an increase in seasoning generated from the devouring of corrupt beings in Nexus). Their greater connection also allowed Cassandra to use any ability that Roxanne learned, due to the fact that the abilities were engraved into Roxanne's yoki which was also Cassandra's yoki (although not always (see above)). Like before, Cassandra could also use all of Roxanne's power as well as her own (and vice versa) when fighting. Priscilla's influence seems to be a constant threat to the individuality of Cassandra and Roxanne's mind and Roxanne, as the subordinate mind, needs to constantly suppress Priscilla's mind or both she and Cassandra will lose the ability to recognize themselves and become a part of Priscilla. The more Roxanne takes control over the body, the stronger her link to Cassandra, which results in a merging of the two together. Stats Name: Roxanne Moniker: "Love and Hate" Type: "Offensive" Number: 2 YID: Toxoplasma Gondii Class: "Heart" Ratings: Yoki: EX Agility: SS+ Strength: S+ Defense: SS Intelligence: EX Ranking: SSS+ Category:Awakened Being Category:Abyssal Ones Category:Blood Magician